Say You'll Remember Me
by iwillgodownwiththisshipolicity
Summary: "Have you ever just felt lost? Like there isn't anyone in the world that you matter to? If you didn't exist the world would just continue, a well oiled machine with or without you. It's terrible and it makes you feel insignificant. But it's also freeing, like if you want to stop fighting, stop living, you could. Oliver, I know I'm not supposed to say it, but I don't want to fight."
1. Never Forget

**This**** is a story that I came up with and wrote within four hours, all of which were after midnight. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, or if it just flat out sucks. It's very loosely based on the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift, but it is definitely NOT a song fic. I'm hoping to make it a multi chapter story, but it just kind of depends on** **the response. Here's the story, and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1 - Never Forget **

**Summer 2010**

Oliver inhaled deeply, letting his blue eyes fall closed. He sat with his muscular arms braced behind him, tanned body propped up in the warm sand. He heard the bright laughter of a female voice in the distance, accompanied by the deep chuckle of a males, immediately pulling the corners of his mouth up into a smile. He opened his eyes, and looked on at a scene that seemed to be a recurring instance in his life lately. He watched his two best friends, running through the surf, bare feet kicking up the clear blue water of the ocean at each other. He watched them for a moment, these two laughing teenagers, so carefree and happy. The blonde girl turned, treading deeper into the water, the hem of her navy sundress now skimming the top of the water. Suddenly a large piece of wet sand hit her slim shoulder, dispersing every which way as it did. She looked back over her shoulder towards the beach, curls fanning out around her wildly and big blue eyes opened wide, as her mouth fell open in a gasp. Oliver laughed lightly, looking towards the source of the thrown sand. The dark haired culprit was hunched over with laughter, hands on his knees. He stood up straight and glanced back at Oliver, grinning and motioning for him to join them. Oliver nodded at him and sighed, taking one last look at the view around him. What seemed to be an endless expanse of beach stretched out to the north and south, not a soul in sight, save the three of them. To the east there was a small pier, a stray three or four parking places a few hundred yards behind it, accompanied by a parking meter they hadn't bothered to pay. The sun was setting off in the distance past the water, lighting the sky ablaze in fiery bursts of color. If he looked behind himself, he could see where the sky deepened to a dark blue color, the first stars of the night dotting across it.

Oliver stood swiftly, sprinting toward his companions, loose sand flying up in his wake. He reached the green eyed boy just as the girl did, skidding to a stop. Oliver looked at the other boy with a grin, eyes gleaming mischievously. The boy returned his smile and they turned toward the girl simultaneously. The girl's smile immediately fell, and she began to back away slowly, turning to run when they followed. She sprinted across the beach, golden hair streaming out behind her. Oliver and the slightly shorter boy were quickly gaining on her, the length of their legs covering more ground than hers. Oliver caught up first, still laughing deeply. He caught her around the waist and pulled her small body to his large one. She struggled to escape his grasp, but he simply tightened his hold, refusing to let her go. She fought him for a few more seconds before giving in with a huff of breath. The second boy was still laughing off to the right, closer to the water, arms clutching his sides. Oliver loosened his arms around the girl, allowing her to turn, looking up at him with a small smile. He returned the gesture, taking a minute to study her face. She was a small girl, short and lean, almost fairy like in appearance. She was staring at him intently, not breaking eye contact. He raised an arm from around her, lifting a hand to her face. She covered his hand with hers, threading her lithe fingers through his. He let their joined hands rest at her jaw, running a thumb across her cheek bone. He leaned forward, meeting her forehead with his, noticing that this close, her eyes contained green and gray tones along with the dominant blue. His eyes dropped to her red lips, and he tipped his chin to meet them with his own. Their lips brushed lightly, and before Oliver could deepen the kiss, he felt something hit the side of his head.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled at them indignantly. Oliver smiled slightly and pulled his face away from his girlfriend's. "What did I say about the PDA?" The boy asked, throwing another piece of wet sand which hit Felicity this time, right at her hip. She laughed at her friend, laying her head against Oliver's bare chest. "This is a public beach, and I for one find it quite rude!"

Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around Felicity, as hers slipped around his waist. He turned his head back and forth, scanning the beach. "I don't see anyone else here," Oliver said, feigning confusion. "What about you Lis? Do you see anyone else?" Oliver asked, looking down at the girl.

"No," Felicity responded, fighting a smile. "Seems like it's just you and me," she informed Oliver. "Our own private beach." Oliver kissed the top of her head, and she met Tommy's eyes. "You, me and that weird guy in the poinsettia swim trunks that keeps following us around." The boy holding her threw his head back laughing. "I mean it's seriously creepy though," she continued insistently. "I think he was watching us kiss too. Like who does that?"

Tommy frowned deeply, before bending to gather another clump of wet sand, water lapping against his legs. He pelted it at the pair, narrowly missing them. That of course, sent them into another round of laughter. "Guys, this is not funny!" The exasperated boy shouted. "You know that this stupid swimsuit was a gift from my father! Who, in case you forgot, is in charge of my trust fund which happens to buy both of you a large majority of the food you eat!"

Felicity pulled away from Oliver, and walked to her frustrated friend. She placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to placate him. "You know we appreciate that, Tommy," she told him sweetly. Oliver came up beside him and slung an arm over his shoulders, offering him a small smile. Tommy looked from Oliver to Felicity, squinting at them. He pondered for a moment whether or not his friends were being serious. They continued to look at him with matching expressions. Tommy sighed and nodded at Felicity. Her smile widened and she removed her hand from his shoulder. "But also, you do know that you don't actually have to wear the shorts, right?" She spoke slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "Oliver could also pick up the tab occasionally, considering he has a trust fund only slightly smaller," she reasoned, returning to her normal voice.

Tommy didn't pay attention to the last part, too offended by the first. He wasn't quite registering the meaning of her words, only noticing the tone, before his eyes widened in understanding. The boy groaned, slamming the heel of his hand into his forehead. Oliver let his arm fall from around his friend, turning to stand next to the tanned girl. Felicity bit her bottom lip, holding back the laugh bubbling up in her throat. "I am such an idiot!" Tommy exclaimed. "Why on earth did I ever think I had to wear these hideous things?" He asked motioning to the green and red swimsuit.

"I try to remind you at least three times a day," Oliver shrugged casually. "The you're an idiot part I mean. I really don't know how you managed to forget," The blonde teenager said.

"You're completely right," Tommy said sarcastically. "Thank you for being such a kind and supportive friend, Ollie."

"I cannot deny it," Oliver sighed theatrically. "I am both of these things." Felicity giggled at his side.

"Really though! I haven't even seen the man since May!" The brunette complained. "May," he said slowly. "May! It's August! You two have been letting me wear these atrocious shorts all summer!" He shouted accusingly. "From Oliver I could understand, but you Lis?" He pouted, using her pet name. Felicity lifted her hands in defense as Oliver cackled beside her. Tommy glared at him. "Three whole months! That's it! They're coming off! Right now, they're coming off!" He hooked his hand in the waistband, preparing to pull the ugly swim trunks off.

Felicity slapped her hands over eyes immediately, turning away from Tommy for extra measure. "Tommy, no!" She pleaded.

Oliver followed his girlfriend's actions, covering his eyes and looking away. "Seriously, dude! Don't do it!"

Tommy laughed at his friends. "Do you guys actually think I would strip in the middle of a beach?" He asked disbelievingly. They turned back to face him, Felicity sighing in relief.

The other boy chuckled. "Well there was that one time," Oliver reminded his fellow billionaire friend. Felicity gasped, eyebrows raised in shock.

Tommy quickly jumped in. "It wasn't a big deal! It was actually a very small deal," he told the girl, showing her with his index finger and thumb just how small. "Besides, it was back in high school. I am much more mature now."

"You know high school only ended this year right?" Oliver smiled at his lifelong friend. "And the police showed up, so I wouldn't exactly say it was a very small deal," he said, mimicking Tommy's hand motion.

"Thomas Merlyn!" Felicity reprimanded.

"Oliver Queen has had his fair share of run ins with the cops, as well as the media," The boy mentioned nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked, stepping in front of her boyfriend. She glanced back at him suspiciously, and he smiled innocently. She turned back to Tommy, waiting for an answer. Oliver met his friends eyes in warning. Tommy grinned at him.

"Well.." Tommy started, watching Oliver over the blonde girl's head. Oliver shook his head violently, making throat slicing motions with his hands. Tommy frowned at him, and Felicity looked back. Oliver stopped abruptly, smiling sweetly again. She slowly turned her head away, back to Tommy's cynical grin. "First thing, just off the top of my head, was that time when he we-" Tommy made a squeaking noise as Oliver moved forward and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Stories for another time!" Oliver said dismissively. Felicity raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tommy pulled Oliver's hand away from his face. "We could tell them now," He suggested. Oliver narrowed his eyes at his friend. Tommy gulped. "Nope. Another time is good. Definitely another time." If looks could kill.

The girl sighed in defeat. "Sometimes I feel like I've missed out on so much, just meeting you two this summer." Oliver's eyebrows knotted together on his forehead, and he stepped forward to stand closer to Felicity. Tommy followed suit, concern seeping into his expression. "It doesn't really matter," she tried to reassure them. The two boys stood in front of her, both ready to comfort her at a moment's notice. "I just mean that you guys have this bond, you know. You grew up together, with each other's families. No matter how close we are now, or how close we get, I can never replace that," she said, head dropping to look at the ground. It was silent for a minute, and she watched her toes wiggle in the sand, sifting through the fine mineral.

Oliver's sturdy hand cupped her small chin, pulling it up to meet his eyes. "You know that I love you, don't you?" He asked her. "We both do," he reminded her, jerking his head toward Tommy. Her lips turned up into a smile as she looked between the two.

"Ya, and I mean I already like you way better than Oliver," Tommy told her jokingly. "Considering how much time he has on you, I'd say you are definitely winning in this whole friendship competition." Felicity laughed and Oliver shook his head, pretending to be shocked. "Just think how far ahead you'll be in a few years!" Tommy laughed. Felicity immediately returned to her somber mood, just as Tommy realized what he'd said. All three of them looked away sadly, Oliver dropping his hand from Felicity's face. This was their last night together, the last of the summer. Tomorrow they were leaving their little paradise and heading back to the real world. The world in which they were all attending different universities, literally on different sides of the world.

Tommy was going to the University of Tokyo, insisted upon by his father who had recently become a major benefactor. He most likely wouldn't have been accepted if it wasn't for that. His test scores were low, as well as his overall grades throughout his high school years. Oliver was in a similar situation, being forced to go to Oxford, without actually earning a position at the school. But rich people tend to get what rich people want, and the Merlyn's and Queen's wanted their sons in top universities.

Felicity was another story entirely. She was a straight A student, with a near perfect SAT score. She had been dreaming of MIT her whole life, and with a full scholarship? There was no way she could turn the offer down. With her mom about to enter cancer treatment, and previously being a cocktail waitress, there weren't a lot of funds headed toward her college tuition. Her dad was a mystery, Felicity didn't know who he was, nor was she inclined to find out. Eighteen years of missed child support checks tends to do that.

The future was unknown and foreign. Oliver and Tommy would see each other during all of their school holidays of course, having the same hometown. They'd invited Felicity to join them in Starling, and she'd happily agreed. But that was in June, and her mother's leukemia diagnosis was in July. She and her mom definitely had their differences, but she couldn't abandon her like that. She had offered to remain home and defer for a year. Stay in Las Vegas for the entirety of the treatments, but Donna Smoak had flat out refused. She couldn't let her daughter miss out on anything more in life than was necessary, which was the same reason she denied Felicity's request to end her summer vacation early to come home. As of now, there were no plans of the three of them seeing one another during the following year.

Oliver turned his head to the sky, pressing his lips together in a tight line. He noticed how much the sky had changed in what had felt like such a short amount of time. He wordlessly moved inland, Felicity and Tommy following. They stopped a few feet in front of the worn down wooden pier, Oliver and Tommy taking a seat on the ground. Felicity stood in front of them, looking almost lost. The wind pulled at her hair and dress, and she let her body sway with it, eyes following the breeze. Oliver grabbed her hand and she started slightly, coming back into focus. She met his eyes and he pulled her down to sit between him and Tommy. She leaned into Oliver, resting her head in the crook of his neck as his arm encircled her.

The three of them sat like that, watching the last bit of the day drift away. The ocean swallowed the last sliver of the sun, leaving the sky full of stars. They sat still for a while, none of them wanting to break the spell that had lasted all summer. This feeling of freedom.

Tommy was the first to move, using his hands to push himself off of the beach. He stood looking down at his friends, studying each of them before meeting Felicity's eyes. She held her arm up to Tommy, moving from Oliver's embrace. Oliver watched as Tommy pulled her off of the sand to stand up. She looked over her shoulder at Oliver, and he stood to join them. They stood shoulder to shoulder, looking at the water that was reflecting the crescent shape moon along with thousands of stars, the ultimate camaraderie.

"Just.." Felicity began softly. Both boys looked at her. "Just say you'll remember me," she told them quietly.

"Of course we will," Tommy said. "How could we ever forget you?"

"No.. Not me as a person. Me right now. This, this moment, this day. Don't forget it," she said seriously.

Oliver nodded. An image of her earlier that evening flashed through his mind, the very beginning of the sunset. Her face was lifted toward the sky, her red lips and rosy cheeks painting the perfect smile. Her blue eyes shone, at this angle almost matching the deep shade of her navy dress. Her arms were extended low at her sides, as she rose up on the balls of her feet. Her fairy like demeanor loaned itself to the fact that she looked as if she were about to take flight.

"I promise to remember you, Felicity Smoak. You, and this."

**Hey guys. So there's that. I totally stole the about to take flight bit from The Hunger Games. Sorry. Actually no. Lol so my basic idea is that the next chapter will begin five years later. And of course the reunion of these three. This is an Olicity fic, but I definitely want to include other characters, especially Tommy. Please review and let me know if you would like this to be continued!**


	2. Just passing through

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for following, favoriting and reviewing! I only got about five reviews, which I thought was kind of odd considering the forty something follows. But I guess that means that you guys want to read this right? So yeah anyways I really work well with feedback so just let me know what you think. Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 2 - Just passing through**

**May 2015**

Felicity sighed deeply as she passed the sign that read _Welcome to Starling City. _She hadn't meant to end up here, really. Well.. That's what she was telling herself at least. She was just driving mindlessly when she had somehow ended up here. In the one place that she had wished, more than anything, to be five years ago.

This had happened to her exactly three times. Ending up in Oliver and Tommy's home town. The first time was the Thanksgiving after that summer. Felicity and her mother had been in a fight, one of those fights that makes you question whether or not you were born in the right family. That makes you wonder if you had been someone else's daughter, you would have been loved better.

She was standing in baggage claim, debating whether to call Tommy or Oliver first when she saw the magazine. A red-headed teenage girl was holding it, leaning against a wall. The headline confirmed what she'd been dreading, Oliver had already moved on. _Queen reignites flame with long time lover Laurel Lance, _it said. She might've been able to write it off as a hoax, just the tabloids trying to sell magazines, if it weren't for the picture. It was Oliver, no doubt about it, and he was kissing some pretty brunette that she assumed was this 'long time lover Laurel Lance'. A long time lover that he had certainly never mentioned. The glossy magazine cover combined with a call from her mom had been enough to get her to return to Las Vegas.

The second time was after the funeral. It was after her sophomore year at MIT, late June of a terrible summer. She might not have been exactly excited at the thought of seeing Oliver again, but she needed someone. She didn't have friends or family in Las Vegas, and with her mom gone, Starling City was just about the only place she had any real ties. She got farther that time. She called Tommy the minute her plan landed, and he happily agreed to come pick up his long lost friend from the airport. The moment he'd answered the phone she'd made him swear that he wouldn't tell her ex boyfriend she was in town, which he'd apparently failed at. Not more than a few seconds after she'd spotted Tommy, waving to get his attention, she started getting calls from Oliver. She'd been ignoring all forms of communication with him for a year, which had gone from about a missed call a day to a missed text a month, Oliver was starting to get the message that she didn't want to talk to him. She couldn't figure out what had inspired this call, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Tommy and it dawned on her. Of course he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Felicity had yelled at him, without letting him get a word in to explain himself. She had fled immediately after, buying a ticket for the next plane that was leaving.

And then there was now. She was driving down the highway in her canary yellow bug, the radio playing quietly. Felicity ran a hand through her long blonde tresses, sliding the other to the top of the leather steering wheel. She was weighing her options carefully.

1\. Stay on the highway, pretend that she hadn't noticed where she was, and continue on her way.

2\. Stop for the night, it was getting pretty late. She could eat dinner, get some sleep, and leave first thing in the morning.

3\. Stay for a few weeks. Talk to Tommy... Maybe Oliver...

"No, Felicity! No, no, no, no and no!" She lectured herself. "You promised yourself you weren't gonna do this!" And she had. She might have only gotten to Starling three times, but she had definitely considered it many, many more times. She decided about a year ago that she was going to stop. She was making herself miserable, entertaining ideas of what could've been. What she could do now to make those ideas a reality... But what's done is done, and the past should stay in the past. "So that's it then." She said to her empty car. "Option three is not an option, I shouldn't have even considered making that an option, it isn't one and it isn't ever going to be one. Nope, not an option. So it's option one then. If I take option two then it might turn into option three which I already decided it isn't an option. I have said the word option so many times." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "And I'm talking to myself. And by saying that, I am still talking to myself," she groaned. At that moment she heard a dinging sound coming from her car. She peered over the steering wheel to see that the gas light had come on, the gage on empty. "Perfect! Just perfect! And now you're talking to yourself again!" She half screamed half grunted in frustration. She switched into the exit lane, spotting a gas station right off of the highway.

She pulled up to a gas pump, and turned off the car. The frustrated girl sunk back into her seat, letting her eyes fall shut. She tried breathing deeply, telling herself it wasn't a big deal. She would just get gas, and then she could leave. This wouldn't change anything. Plus she was getting hungry, she reasoned. Chocolate. Chocolate makes everything better. Felicity opened her eyes, relaxing some. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over the console to grab her brown leather purse from the passenger's side. She got out of the car and turned the pump on before heading inside the convenience store.

Felicity pulled open one of the refrigerated sections clear doors, grabbing a bottled lemonade. It was a fetish she had, lemonade and chocolate. It sounds weird, but it just goes together. Or at least that's what she told people when they seemed grossed out by the habit. She crossed the store, finding the candy aisle easily. Felicity's eyes searched through wrappers, landing on a Take5 bar. Just as she reached for it there was a loud crash. She started, straightening up immediately. She scanned the room for the source of the sound, tucking her hair behind her ear. There were several other customers in the store, a few looking around like her, others going about their business. She met an elderly woman's eyes from across the room. Felicity smiled at her and shrugged, grabbing her candy bar and heading to the register. She set her food on the counter, and the clerk quickly scanned her items.

"Did you find everything okay?" The woman asked, speaking in monotone. The lady was Hispanic, probably in her twenties, and the front section of her hair was dyed turquoise. That combined with the torn up jeans, concert t-shirt and gages was giving off a punk kind of vibe.

"Um yeah, thank you," Felicity said. She pulled her wallet out, handing the girl her debit card. The store's door opened, setting off the beeping tone.

"Hello, how are you today?" The punk worker said flatly. She'd been repeating that line every time someone walked in. She handed Felicity her card, and started bagging the food.

"Umm actually not so great," an unhappy girl said. Felicity looked over her shoulder at that. The voice belonged to a teenager that she assumed was the customer that had just entered. "Hey, could I have everyone's attention please?" The girl continued, raising her voice. Felicity turned to face her, the other customers looking up from their shopping. "Which one of you drives a yellow Volkswagen?" The teenager said, grimacing. Felicity's eyes widened.

"That would be me," she said cautiously. The girl met her eyes, and Felicity inhaled sharply. "What's wrong with it?" The girl took a few steps toward her, an apologetic look on her face. "Could this day get any worse?" She mumbled to herself in frustration.

An hour later Felicity was sitting in the waiting room of an auto shop. With the teenage girl, who had somehow convinced her not to call the police. They sat across from each other, the younger girl bouncing nervously on the edge of her seat. Felicity sighed, studying her. She was young, probably still in high school. She had chin length brown hair and clear blue eyes that melted into green towards the pupil. She was pretty, thin with a striking face. They had been sitting in silence for the past twenty minutes, and the teenager had been sitting there biting her lower lip and jiggling her legs anxiously the whole time. She stopped abruptly when she noticed the blonde watching her.

"So I guess I should ask you your name," she said, clearing her throat. "That would probably be polite considering I hit your car and broke one of your mirrors off." Felicity almost laughed at that before she remembered she was mad. Really mad. This girl had changed her plans, turning option one into option two. Option two that she had been trying to avoid so it wouldn't turn into option three which wasn't an option. The brunette frowned in confusion, alerting Felicity that she had said that out loud.

"Felicity," she told the girl. "And I obviously have a tendency to accidentally say things out loud."

"Yeah.." The teenager said slowly. "Felicity, that's really pretty. That means happiness right?" She asked. Felicity nodded in response. "I've always been jealous of names like that, the ones that mean something. My name is Thea."

"I like that," Felicity smiled. "I wouldn't be too upset about the name thing. Felicity means happy or joyful or whatever, and people kind of expect me to be that way. Like all the time."

Thea laughed. "That sucks. Especially on days like today, when you are obviously not happy. Mostly with me," she said apologetically, her face scrunching up.

Felicity adjusted her legs, tucking one underneath her in the red plastic chair she was sitting in. "I'm not really mad at you, Thea," she told the girl. "I've just had a weird day."

"Really?" Thea asked her disbelievingly. Felicity laughed quietly. She stood, picking her purse up from the floor and walked over to Thea. She set her purse back down and took a seat next to the younger girl.

"Really," Felicity told her, meeting her eyes. Thea's mouth twitched up into a crooked smile. Oddly familiar. "I mean did I want you to crash into my car? Well obviously not, but.." She drifted off. Thea laughed lightly, and Felicity joined in.

"So since we're stuck here for a while, let's get to know each other. I have made some of my best friends after wrecking their cars," Thea said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sure," Felicity laughed, playing along. "What do you want to know?"

"You can go first. That was one of the terms of you not calling the police, I have to answer anything you ask me." Thea told her. Felicity smiled.

"Okay," She agreed. She intertwined her hands in her lap, thinking for a minute. "Why didn't you want to go through the police? Don't you have insurance?"

"Yeah, I have insurance. Which my parents pay for," Thea said frowning. "If they found out I already got in another accident, they would totally take my car away!"

"Again?" Felicity asked. Thea grimaced. "So this is a recurring thing for you?" She laughed.

"No!" Thea insisted. Felicity raised an eyebrow at her. "A little," the girl admitted. Felicity grinned.

"So how exactly are you paying for the damages to both cars?" She wondered out loud. Felicity's '03 bug might not cost too much, but Thea's brand new looking Mercedes convertible certainly did.

Thea smiled guiltily. "I called my older brother. I've covered for him a lot over the years and he promised he would owe me a favor, so I'm cashing it in," she said. She glanced across the room at the wall clock hanging in the waiting room, checking the time. "He's supposed to meet us in like twenty minutes. I told him that he didn't have to come, that I could just bill him, but he insisted. 'Thea you were in an accident, and even if it wasn't a big deal, I would feel better if I saw you in person.'" Thea mocked in a ridiculously high voice, making air quotation marks with her fingers. Felicity laughed.

"He sounds like a good brother," She said.

"Oh he is," Thea told her, waving her hand. She laughed a little, "He's just over protective." Felicity nodded and then sighed.

"So I guess it's your turn then."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Thea said slowly.

"I will," Felicity said. "You answered me."

"So you wouldn't call the cops!" Thea laughed. "I've got nothing on you."

"It's okay," Felicity smiles. "Go ahead."

"The options thing you were talking about earlier? Is that why you're upset?" Thea asked curiously. She pulled her knees up , putting her feet in her chair.

"Yeah," Felicity sighed, trying to find a way to explain it. "I don't live here, I'm just passing through." She said, swallowing.

"Oh," Thea said in surprise. "Where do you live?"

"I don't really know.." Felicity said, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Central City, I guess."

"You guess?" Thea asked. Felicity pulled her gaze up to look at her. The girl raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly. A bell was going off in the back of Felicity's mind, but it was muffled, and she couldn't figure out why it was ringing. She shook it off.

"My stuff is there, if that counts for something."

"Your stuff is there, but you aren't?" Thea guessed. Felicity nodded slowly. "So where are you staying?"

"Hotels right now," Felicity said, inhaling deeply. "I've just been driving for a few weeks. I don't really have a destination in mind. I just woke up one day, all alone in my apartment and I felt lost. I have a few friends in Central, and a job. But I feel like I'm missing something, and I don't know what it is," she said quietly.

"So why the options? Considering staying in Starling for a while?" Thea asked her.

"I know some people here," Felicity said slowly. "My brain knows I should leave, but apparently fate isn't getting the message. It's just been one thing after another today, not letting me go."

"You don't want to see the people that you know?" Thea questioned.

"I haven't seen them in a long time, they might not even remember me," the blonde girl said, her gaze drifting. A flash of dark blonde hair and blue eyes went through her mind. A wide smile saved just for her. Felicity shook her head, trying to rid the image from her thoughts. She looked back at Thea and for a split second, she could see Oliver in the girls face. She blinked rapidly. Thea watched her with concern.

"I don't know Lis, you seem pretty unforgettable," Thea smiled kindly. Felicity closed her eyes hard, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What did you call me?" She asked slowly, her brain going into overdrive.

"Lis, do you not like it?" Thea asked, her eyebrows knotting together on her forehead. Felicity was getting a migraine. "I can come up with something else." Thea offered. "Licity is cute, but it's still kinda long. Ooh what about City?" Felicity was hunched over, her head in her hands. The bells were getting louder. "Sorry, am I freaking you out? I always do the nickname thing, it freaks some people out. I guess it kind of started when I was little and I couldn't say my brother's name so I called him Ollie instead of Oliver," Thea laughed. Felicity sat up straight with a sharp gasp, Thea's familiarity finally registering. Thea didn't seem to notice her companions reaction, as she jumped to her feet. "Hey! Speak of the devil!" She laughed, moving around the back of the chair she'd been sitting in to get to her brother who had just walked in.

"Hey, Speedy!" Oliver smiled, wrapping his arms around his little sister in a hug. "Talking about me, were you?" He laughed pulling back slightly. He looked over her shoulder to get a better look at the girl she'd been sitting with. Thea had told him over the phone about the young woman who's car she'd hit. His heart stuttered when he caught sight of blonde curls.

Felicity went rigid at the sound of his voice. Her mouth was dry and she was having trouble breathing. She slowly turned in her chair and her eyes caught on his. Time went still.

"You're Thea Queen," she breathed out.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that, and if you did please let me know! Also I wanted to ask you guys something. I'm thinking that if this story continues as planned then I most likely want to write a prequel titled That Summer that will focus on Oliver, Tommy and Felicity meeting and spending their first summer together. I thought about doing flashback sequences in this story, which I might still do, but I don't want to take too much time away from what's current in their lives. So yeah let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Reunited

**Hey guys! I am so amazed at the wonderful response to this story! 111 followers! Thank you to all of you that reviewed, your comments mean a lot. Like I've said before I really don't have more than a basic outline in my head of what I want to happen in this story, so it's probably going to continue to be a slower update. I'm trying to keep it at once a week, but I don't want to give you guys crappy writing. Not completely sure that I like this chapter, but it's more of a filler so. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 - Reunited**

_"Hey, Speedy!" Oliver smiled, wrapping his arms around his little sister in a hug. "Talking about me, were you?" He laughed pulling back slightly. He looked over her shoulder to get a better look at the girl she'd been sitting with. Thea had told him over the phone about the young woman who's car she'd hit. His heart stuttered when he caught sight of blonde curls._

_Felicity went rigid at the sound of his voice. Her mouth was dry and she was having trouble breathing. She slowly turned in her chair and her eyes caught on his. Time went still._

_"You're Thea Queen," she breathed out._

"Uh yeah," Thea said slowly. She shifted uncomfortably, looking back and forth between her brother and Felicity who had yet to break eye contact. "Sorry, I tend to not mention my last name the sparse amount of times people don't recognize me." Oliver and Felicity were still staring at each other, the blonde girl standing a few feet away behind the row of plastic chairs in the auto shop. Thea was feeling increasingly out of place, almost invisible as neither of them made any motion to respond to what she had said. "Umm, so do you guys like know each other or something? Because I'm kind of getting the vibe that you know each other."

"Yeah.." Oliver said, still looking at Felicity. He shook his head a little, trying to get out of the trance he was in. He took a deep breath and turned to his little sister. "Yes, we do know each other."

"Sooo.." Thea prompted. Oliver looked back to Felicity, who averted her eyes. Thea narrowed her eyes at Oliver. "Is she like a one night stand?!"

Felicity's eyes widened, and Oliver jumped in. "No!" He assured her.

"Not exactly," Felicity mumbled, chuckling darkly. Thea raised her eyebrows at that comment, and Felicity's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe she didn't notice it sooner, their mannerisms were strikingly similar. She looked down at the tiled floor, resting her hands on her hips. She slid them down the top of her legs, rapidly clenching and unclenching her fists. She forced herself to flatten her hands against her sides, swallowing. "We don't really know each other," Felicity addressed Thea. Oliver looked like he was going to protest so she quickly continued. "More like knew each other, past tense, a long time ago."

Oliver sighed. She wasn't wrong, at least in a sense. It felt wrong though, the way she was explaining it. She had such a major impact on him, on his life, and it seemed like she was trying to say they were acquaintances. And he hated it.

"Oh.. Cool, I think?" Thea questioned hesitantly. There was an uncomfortable silence before Felicity cleared her throat.

"It's getting late," She said looking at the wall clock. "I should go." She bent to grab her purse, pulling it over her shoulder swiftly. She started toward the door somewhat reluctantly, realizing she was going to have to pass Oliver and Thea to leave. Oliver looked at her sadly. They were the closest they had been in years and she couldn't wait to get away from him.

"Uh, well you know you kind of don't have your car right now," Thea said, the voice of reason in this strained conversation. Felicity stopped immediately, groaning slightly.

"They still haven't told you anything yet?" Oliver asked, scanning the empty room. There were no other customers in sight, the waiting area with wall to wall windows dimly light by a single flickering fluorescent light. He looked toward the reception desk, spotting an elderly bald man behind the counter. He was leaned back in his chair, an old baseball hat over his face. His arms were crossed and he was snoring lightly.

"No, and we've already been here for like an hour," Thea told him, sounding annoyed.

"We should have just taken them to Bobby's," Oliver said, referring to their usual mechanic.

"Uh uh, no way! He would totally rat me out to mom!" Thea exclaimed. Felicity crossed her arms over her chest, not knowing what to do. Oliver met her eyes briefly, blue on blue, before Felicity tore her eyes away. He walked toward the desk in long strides, arriving in three.

"Excuse me," he said loudly. The old man jumped, his hat falling to the counter. He flew to his feet, tripping a little in his disoriented state. His eyes locked on the younger man and he relaxed.

"Hello young man," he garbled, sounding as if he might have had a stroke recently. "How may I help you on this fine afternoon?" He smiled.

"Evening actually," Oliver smiled back. The older man looked towards the wall of windows, seeing that it was, in fact, nighttime.

"So it is," he laughed.

"Yes," Oliver chuckled. "My sister," he said, motioning to Thea. "And our.. Friend, brought their cars about an hour ago? They haven't been notified of anything yet, do you know what the damage is?" he asked.

The old man eyed the two girls in confusion. "Well it's eight o'clock," he informed Oliver. "And at seven thirty my mechanic leaves for the night."

"He leaves?" Oliver asked disbelievingly. "So nobody is working on their cars?"

"No, sir. I'd say Johnny is long gone by now."

Oliver sighed, trying to contain his frustration. He didn't want to take it out on the old man. He looked back at Felicity and his sister warily. Felicity looked agitated, Thea confused. "What time does your mechanic get here tomorrow?" Oliver asked patiently.

"Right around ten," the old man smiled.

"I will be back here at ten," Oliver smiled back. He turned away from the counter, crossing the room to Thea and Felicity.

"What are we going to tell mom and dad when I come home without a car?" Thea groaned. Oliver shrugged sympathetically. "This is ridiculous," Thea continued, "And what about Felicity? She doesn't live here!" Oliver's eyes darted to Felicity's.

"You don't have anywhere to stay?" He asked her worriedly. She glanced around uncertainly.

"I'm fine, really. If one of you has the number of a cab company, I can get a hotel for the night." Felicity said.

"You can stay with us, we have plenty of room," Oliver offered. Thea nodded excitedly, and Felicity frowned. "I'm sure Tommy would love to see you too, we can have him over for breakfast," he said.

"Oh my god, you know Tommy?!" Thea asked. Felicity nodded slowly.

"I'm really just passing through," she said. "I didn't plan on seeing anyone." Oliver swallowed, she hadn't planned on seeing him.

"No, seriously!" Thea exclaimed. "We have so many empty guest rooms," she insisted, stepping closer to Felicity.

The older girl inadvertently took a step back. "I shouldn't, really I-"

"I insist!" Thea interrupted. "Plus, if you're not there, mom is totally going to give me the third degree for making you fend for yourself in a situation I put you in." Felicity sighed, looking towards Oliver.

"We really would be more than happy to accommodate you," he said, trying hard not to sound like he was pleading with her.

"I guess," Felicity said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Thea squealed.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to the mansion. Thea was sitting in the front, calling shotgun as soon as she had seen Diggle in the driver's seat. Oliver tried to ask her to sit in the back, but she protested, insisting that John was tired of him and would much rather sit with her. So Oliver and Felicity were sitting in the back together in a heavy silence, Felicity leaning against the window in a further attempt to stay away from him. The truth was that the closer she was, the more she felt like she would get sucked in. That somehow she would fall for him again, and she'd stay. And she couldn't stay.

They pulled up the long drive and Felicity's mouth fell open in awe. "You live in a castle," she gasped. Thea laughed at her from the front seat.

Oliver's mouth quirked up into a smile, meeting his bodyguard's eyes in the rearview mirror. "It's been in our family for a very long time," he told Felicity. She met his eyes and laughed a little, briefly forgetting the fact that she wasn't supposed to be happy.

"Oh because that explains everything," she said sarcastically. Oliver chuckled. "You know that this isn't normal right?" She asked him. "This is amazing, really," she said. She looked back out the window, taking in the view. It was dark now but she could still see the aged stone building with the light from the lanterns hanging on the front of the house and lining the driveway.

"It's beautiful huh?" Thea asked her, turning in her seat. Felicity nodded in agreement. "It was so much fun to grow up here," she laughed. "It took the pretending to be a princess thing to a whole other level," Thea grinned.

Diggle parked the car at the front steps, letting Oliver know that he would take it to the garage after he let them out. Oliver thanked his bodyguard and stepped out of the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out Felicity's small yellow duffle bag. She took it from him, refusing to make him carry it.

Thea opened the front door, calling for Raisa as she did. Felicity followed her, taking in the beautiful home. Oliver came in last pulling the large door closed behind himself.

"Raisa!" Thea shouted again. "We have a guest!"

Moira Queen rolled her eyes at her daughter's yelling for the housekeeper. She discarded her reading glasses and book on the table next to her chair, standing and smoothing down the front of her shirt and pencil skirt. Robert was out for the evening, attending an investors dinner for Queen Consolidated. She'd opted to stay home, in hopes of spending the evening with her children and had the kitchen staff prepare a nice meal, but unfortunately it was almost nine pm and she'd decided to go ahead and eat a few hours ago before the food got cold. The mother had attempted to call both Oliver and Thea multiple times without response and had just begun to worry recently that something may have happened to delay their homecoming.

"Thea, dear," Moira addressed her daughter, as she came around the corner into the entryway. "I told you this morning that Raisa was taking the night off. Her daughter and grandchildren are in town, and they simply can not wait to see their babushka," she smiled.

"Angelina and the kids are in Starling?" Thea asked excitedly. "Are they coming for lunch tomorrow?" Mrs. Queen laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"I was hoping to have them," she said. "I wanted to check with the two of you about your-" she looked past Thea to Oliver, stopping midsentence when she saw the girl standing with him. Felicity looked at Moira as she stopped speaking, immediately feeling underdressed in her dark green tank top and loose jeans.

_'Underdressed for what?'_ She thought to herself. _'It's not like I was planning on spending the night in a mansion when I got dressed this morning, not that I have anything in my duffle bag that would have been appropriate.'_

Moira took several quick steps towards Oliver and Felicity, raising a hand to her heart in apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were planning on having a guest tonight," she said in confusion. Looking from the blonde girl to her son who was smiling tightly. She instantly feared the worst. "She's not pregnant is she?" She asked worriedly.

Thea laughed loudly and Felicity's mouth fell open in shock. This was the second time today that a member of the Queen family thought that she was some fling of Oliver's, and it made her wonder if it wasn't unusual for him to have flings and one night stands. Not that she would care if he did. Not at all.

"No, mother," Oliver said in exasperation. "This is Felicity Smoak," he told her. Felicity attempted to force a smile which came off as more of a grimace, as she shook Mrs. Queen's hand.

"Moira Queen," the older woman said.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Queen," Felicity said, letting her hand fall back down. She intertwined it with the other, something like a nervous tick. "I'm so sorry to intrude like this. They asked me to stay here while my car is getting fixed, and they don't really take no for an answer," Moira's eyes widened. "Not that I'm not happy to be here! Your home is beautiful really, I just meant that I didn't mean to intrude and I already said that, and I am going to stop talking, sorry," she babbled. Oliver shook with quiet laughter at her side and Moira raised an eyebrow at him. Felicity winced slightly. _'Nice one Felicity, good first impression!'_ She mentally gave herself a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Of course," Moira said kindly. "It's no trouble at all, dear," she continued, smiling at the other blonde. Her expression changed to one of exhaustion as she turned to her daughter. "Please tell me that this young lady's car being fixed has nothing to do with you," she pleaded, already knowing the answer.

"I may have lightly scraped the edge of her badly parked car- no offense Lis," Thea said.

"None taken," Felicity replied, allowing the teenager to exaggerate at her expense.

"Thea Dearden Queen!" Moira exclaimed in exasperation. Thea shrank back at the use of her full name. "What have I told you about your driving habits? You're always so distracted, you have to be more responsible!"

"This is me trying to be responsible!" Thea insisted. "Felicity lives out of town, and so I was very responsible and invited her to stay with us," she explained. Her mother shook her head in disappointment. "Plus it's actually not even my fault!" She continued earnestly.

"And how exactly is that?" Oliver asked amusedly. "Even if the car was parked badly, which I doubt, it was still parked, Thea," he told his sister.

"Very funny, Ollie," Thea smirked. "I was talking about the fact that Felicity knows you and Tommy! Destiny is obviously trying to get you guys to meet again, and I'm just an innocent bystander in the course of events that led you to each other," she said, deflecting.

Felicity choked at Thea's words. Surely it was just a coincidence right? She looked up at Oliver, to find him already looking at her. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns," she muttered to herself.

"In all the world," Oliver finished. Felicity had obviously been louder than she'd thought. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She couldn't even count the number of times she had tried to get Tommy and Oliver to watch Casablanca with her, but they'd always refused due to some sort of man code in regards to romantic movies.

Moira cleared her throat, and Felicity and Oliver broke eye contact to look at her. "You know Oliver and Tommy?" Moira asked. Felicity started to go into the same explanation she gave Thea earlier but Oliver, sensing her response, spoke first.

"She's an old friend," he told his mother. He made eye contact with Moira and silently asked her not to push the topic.

Mrs. Queen silently took in Felicity's appearance. She was beautiful when you really looked at her, but it wasn't the harsh type of beauty that catches your eye at a distance. Her makeup was noticeable but not overdone, and her hair fell over her shoulders in loose curls that appeared to be natural. "You are certainly a change from Oliver's usual friends," she told the girl. Felicity flushed slightly, not knowing if that was a compliment or not. "A breath of fresh air," Moira assured her, sensing the discomfort.

Thea yawned loudly. "I don't know about you guys but I am super tired," she said. Moira turned to her daughter with a frown.

"Don't think we're done talking about the car young lady," she said. "Why don't you show Felicity to the guest room in the east hall, and your father and I will discuss your punishment with you in the morning."

"Yes ma'am," Thea grinned cheekily, saluting her mother. Moira rolled her eyes, fighting a smile. The brunette quickly grabbed Felicity and drug her up the staircase, before her mom had any time to reconsider punishing her without speaking with Robert.

"Oliver, dear," Mrs. Queen said. "Why don't you join me in the study, I have something I wish to speak to you about."

Oliver sighed deeply before following her, not looking forward to the conversation that was coming.

**So there's that! Like I said it was a bit of a filler chapter. Oh my gosh I found out the coolest thing yesterday! (I think it's cool) The Queen mansion on Arrow is a real place called Hatley Park National Historic Site or Hatley Castle and it's located in British Columbia! It's the same place they used on Smallville as the Luthor mansion, and the X-Men movies as Xavier's school! Which I think is really cool. So Ya. Also can we just reflect on the amount of Olicity in that past episode? Like whoa. They managed to fit in quite a bit considering she's dating Ray(that asshole) right now. And did anybody catch that part where she told Oliver that they weren't together because of his choice? As in she would date him if he wanted to date her? Plus that little I'm happy when you're in my life bit that was pure gold. Anyways yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know!**


	4. Secrets and lies

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been over two weeks! I'm a dancer and I have a show coming up so I've had rehearsals like every single day. -_- anyways here's the story.**

**Chapter 4 - Secrets and lies**

Oliver stood behind a chair in his father's study facing the desk and gripping the top of the wooden frame, turning his knuckles white. He had known that this conversation was coming, but he'd been hoping to delay it for as long as possible. In fact, if Thea and Felicity hadn't been in the room he would have flat out refused to speak with his mother. He didn't have anything to say to her and he really didn't care to hear what she had to say to him.

His mother crossed the room gracefully, and his eyes followed her, tracing across the familiar pattern of the wood paneling on the walls in the office.

"So this little blonde girl?" Moira began, smirking a bit. "An ex I presume?" Oliver didn't respond, instead choosing to glare at her. The woman laughed a bit. "She seems awfully innocent, not exactly your type is she?" She reasoned.

"Felicity is none of your concern," Oliver spit. "That's not the topic of conversation you had in mind. I suggest you speak quickly before I change my mind about listening."

"Patience, Oliver," his mother reprimanded. "You have none, so it seems."

Moira Queen sat at her husband's desk crossing her hands neatly in her lap, watching her son clench and unclench his jaw. The mere sight of Oliver's mother sitting in Robert's chair, completely at ease, as if she'd done nothing wrong unhinged him.

"How dare you," he bit out angrily.

"Excuse me?" The blonde woman scoffed. Oliver stood straight, squaring his shoulders defiantly. "How dare I?" She continued. "How dare you speak to your mother that way," she scolded.

"My mother?" Oliver chuckled bitterly. "How can you even call yourself that?" He asked in wonder.

Moira waved a hand dismissively, rolling her eyes. "I am your mother, Oliver."

"Your actions are anything but maternal," he growled.

"My actions have not changed your biology," she admonished.

"No, not mine," Oliver ground out. Moira stood quickly, leaning over the desk towards her son, anger clearly written on her face.

"Thea will always be my daughter," she told him. "Mine and Robert's! Malcolm has made no claim to her, had no hand in raising her! Your father and I have spent more time and energy with his son than he ever did, and Tommy isn't any part ours!"

"Dad loves Tommy like his own son! I thought you did too, but now I know the real reasoning behind it all," Oliver exclaimed, shaking with anger. "You felt responsible! Rebecca died and Malcolm left because he felt guilty. Guilty, because you were having an affair with him!"

"Malcolm and I never did anything to disrespect his marriage with Rebecca. She was gone and he was grieving when Thea was conceived," she told Oliver.

"Don't lie to me!" Oliver shouted. He caught himself, remembering that Thea and Felicity were upstairs and he lowered his voice when he continued. "Rebecca died in October and Thea was born in January. Do not treat me like a child."

Moira sighed, sitting back down. She looked down for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I made a mistake Oliver," she began. "You know that and I know that. But Robert and Thea do not. They can never know," she said, her voice cracking. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"They have a right to know!" Oliver said disbelievingly. "Malcolm is Thea's father! Whether or not you wanted any of us to find out doesn't matter. I know, and I can't just go on pretending that everything is okay," he told his mother. "I won't."

Moira met her son's eyes in surprise. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You tell them, or I will," Oliver demanded. He turned to leave the room, leaving his mother shocked. "You have a week," he said over his shoulder, not looking back.

Oliver walked up the stairs in a daze. He couldn't remember the last time he'd stood up to his mother. The last time he'd really even been angry with her was years ago. It was the beginning of September, a few days before he was supposed to leave for college.

It was the day that he had decided not to go. After having a long talk with Tommy, albeit a slightly drunken one, he'd realized something. He wasn't going to college for himself. Oliver was going for his parents. He didn't care about going to an ivy league school. Sure he wanted to get a degree, but he could easily do that in Starling, or anywhere really. What he really wanted to be doing, he couldn't do at Oxford. What he wanted was Felicity.

His mother was aghast at him. Attempting to throw his life away for some stupid girl. Oliver argued back that this wasn't just a girl, that this was his life and him wanting to do something that actually made him happy. That this girl was the one thing that made him happy like that. In a way that made you forget everything but her eyes. And her eyes could look at you like she knew everything about you, like you had nothing to hide and nothing to prove. That you could just be.

He'd only known her for a few months, but he couldn't imagine a day going by without seeing her smile. Oliver shook his head at that thought. He'd somehow ended up going five years without it in the end. His mother threatened her son with many things, kicking him out, cutting him off, disowning him, all to which Oliver refused to be blackmailed over. But then Moira figured it out, the only way to get him to go. She told him that she would get a restraining order put on him for Thea. He would never be able to see his sister again if he wouldn't go to college. He'd cracked then. What was he supposed to do? How could he pick between the girl he was in love with, and Thea?

Oliver sighed at the memories. He stopped walking, having reached the end of the hallway. The guest room door stood open, and he couldn't help but look in. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and tilting his head in amusement.

Felicity was sitting cross legged at the top of the bed, Thea mirroring her at the foot. The younger girl was talking animatedly, motioning with her hands excitedly. Felicity was smiling softly, listening to her.

The scene was surreal to Oliver, and for a moment he had to question whether or not this was real. Maybe she wasn't here by choice, but she was here. And that was more than he had thought possible. He must of made noise, because Felicity and Thea both looked at him suddenly.

"Sorry for interrupting," Oliver apologized. "I just saw the door open and I wanted to make sure you were settled in."

"It's okay," Felicity told him, casting her eyes down to the bed. Oliver met his sister's eyes as an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Were you fighting again?" Thea asked, eyes worried. Oliver glanced toward Felicity who was now looking up, watching Thea somewhat sadly.

"Just the usual, Speedy," Oliver said, stepping farther into the room. "You know the whole 'owning a club is not an acceptable job' lecture. Nothing new," he assured his little sibling. Felicity looked up at him as he said that, but didn't comment.

"Okay," Thea said quietly. She looked back at Felicity, "I'm going to turn in for the night," she said. She leaned in, giving the blonde a quick hug, surprising both Oliver and Felicity before standing up. "Good night Ollie," the young Queen said, pecking her brother on the cheek.

Oliver watched her go, not knowing what to do now that he was alone with Felicity. The blonde girl cleared her throat awkwardly, making Oliver look at her.

"Hey um," she started. "You weren't fighting with your mother because of me, were you?" Felicity asked worriedly.

"No," Oliver said quickly, stepping closer to her. "No, of course not."

"Okay," she said, relieved.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I told you and Thea, it was just about Verdant again," he said, forcing a laugh.

Felicity tilted her head at him, scrunching her eyebrows up in disbelief. "Oliver, you and I both know that you were lying," she said softly.

"I forget how well you know me," he sighed, resting his face in his hands.

"So if you weren't lying to spare me, then who were you protecting?" Felicity asked quietly.

"Thea," he sighed. He looked at Felicity, meeting her eyes. "My mother, um.. She likes keeping secrets," he laughed bitterly. "We're all pretty used to it, I guess. But this one... This one's going to hurt," he swallowed. Felicity nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for a long moment before Felicity spoke.

"So a club, huh?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "Tommy and I actually run it together," he told her.

"Wow," Felicity smiled. "So I guess you're still close, then. I mean if you work together, I guess you'd have to be. Seeing each other every day," she babbled.

"Yeah," Oliver grinned.

Another heavy silence followed. Felicity bit her bottom lip, eyes fixed on the wall.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," Oliver said with an exhale. She pulled herself out of her reverie, meeting his eyes sadly. "I don't know where everything went wrong, and I know that it's probably too late to fix it, but please just stay," he pleaded.

"Oliver," Felicity choked. She wrung her wrists unhappily. 'I can't, I can't,' she told herself over and over again. "I don't know what I'm doing," she breathed. She gasped, trying to hold back the sobs building up in her chest.

"I'm not saying you have to stay forever. I'm not even saying anything about us, I promise. Just be my friend, be Tommy's friend for a few days," Oliver said softly.

She swallowed hard. This wasn't what she was supposed to do. She was just going to drive for a few days, think, clear her head. This was not clearing her head. "I don't know."

"Felicity," he said, over enunciating each syllable. "Stay until Friday, you can leave first thing Saturday morning. I won't stop you," he swore. She studied him quietly, not responding. "Besides, my birthday is Friday," he tells her, smiling a bit. "Considering you've missed the past four this can be like your gift," he jokes. Felicity's mouth pulls up into a small smile. "A day for each missed birthday."

"Shouldn't today count?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "But Friday is my birthday and if you leave before then you'll owe me another day, so you might as well just be here," he reasoned.

She laughed lightly. 'What could a week do?' She asked herself. "Okay," she gives in. Oliver smiles at her, his sour mood turned around.

"Good," Oliver said. He stood up from the bed, walking to the door.

"Oliver?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know you were going to invite Tommy for breakfast, and I promise I will see him, but could we maybe not do it first thing in the morning?" Felicity asked.

"Sure," Oliver smiles. She returns the gesture, watching him leave, pulling the door shut behind him.

Felicity sighed heavily. "Shit," she mumbled. She falls back on the pile of fluffy pillows behind her, looking up at the vaulted ceiling. "Why do you hate me?" She asks. She huffs when she doesn't get a response. The young blonde sits up to take her glasses off for the night, setting them on the nightstand. She reaches over to turn the lamp off when a trickle of blood lands on her arm. She raises a hand to her nose, checking the usual source. Surely enough it's bleeding again. "Great," she sighs**.**

**Hey! So, um yeah. Y'all I literally had no idea where I was going with this story but now I do and it's like a major plot twist crazy thing but I love it and it's going to be so great. ALSO THAT TRAILER OF OLICITY FRICK FRACK THO. Anyways story, Ya story. The story is gonna be great, it's also probably going to make you cry, you're welcome. You are also welcome to try and guess what exactly the plot twist will be in your comment, and if someone guesses correctly you might get some type of prize ? Idk. And Ya. Love it hate it? Let me know in your comment. Love yall. **


	5. Author's note

**NOT A CHAPTER**

Y'all I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been ridiculously busy and I honestly haven't even been on my computer in three weeks. I will 'hopefully' be posting before the week is over. I love you all, and I want thank you for all of the support for this story.

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I am letting y'all guess what's up with Felicity! Yay! So I'm ready to tell you that I am private messaging the first nine people to correctly guess it. The nine of you will be allowed to vote on the future of the story so get guessing!

And can we take a moment to just appreciate Olicity... Okay. So many emotions from the past few episodes.

Lastly, as you can see, the description for the story has changed. It is now a dialogue tease for a future chapter! Yay! I haven't writtten anything else so I honestly don't even know how the scene is gonna go but I mean, it will happen so.

Okay ya bye and I love you guys!


End file.
